This invention relates to electric wire fences, and more particularly to a novel electric wire fence insulator bracket configured to mount an electric fence wire to virtually any conventional type of post typically used in area fencing.
Electrified fences are well known in the farming and ranching art, and typically involve stringing bare electric wire around the perimeter of a desired area. The wire is supported by fence posts mounting non-conductive brackets configured to hold the wire a desired elevated distance above the ground. Depending on various factors, however, fence posts may typically be wood, "T" type metal posts, or various diameter metal rod stock, depending on the type of animal that is to be governed by the fence.
With it understood therefore that electric wire fences, either smooth wire or barbed, are erected using a plurality of any one of a variety of different types of posts, and with it also understood that each fence post mounts a bracket that supports a fence wire, it can be seen that the wire-supporting bracket must be configured to be mountable on whichever particular type of fence post is being used.
Accordingly, the fencing industry heretofore has provided a multitude of different brackets in a multitude of various sizes, styles and configurations to accommodate the purchaser's fencing needs. As an example, one well known manufacturer provides the marketplace with 27 different brackets to accommodate the purchasing public's various requirements. A supply store must, in order to maintain a minimum working inventory, stock large numbers of at least eight different types of these brackets. Another manufacturer offers 34 different types of brackets in order to accommodate the multitude of different fence posts, wire types, spacing needs, etc. The result is excessive manufacturing expenses, inventory problems, storage space and stock expenses for the supplier, and a great deal of confusion to the buyer in his purchasing efforts and obviously also to the installer in the process of constructing a fence.
Typical of brackets common in the art are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,780; 3,689,686; 3,749,819; 3,752,902; 3,801,731; 4,077,611; 4,263,477; 4,599,488; and 4,623,756.